Inner Clare
by IJ-TheDegrassian12
Summary: She did it. Clare finally got the weapon she needed to take down everyone. Not everyone. Anyone. ANYONE. She finally got it. The inner Clare. Clare laughed evilly, throwing her head back against the black bench. She never stopped laughing. Not until the sun went down. Not until it was pitch dark, no light. The she pounced.


Chapter One: Hospital Madness

Clare ran out the hospital, her footsteps heavy against the linoleum. Her hair bounced, and her tears fell to the top of her jean jacket, covering her striped red shirt, and jeans. She took hold of the cold steel of the door, entering the humid evening. The pink-orange sky, looking like cat vomit.

She wished she could vomit, witnessing her dad's death was the worse. She stood in the hospital, watching as the life slowly slipped from her only hope. Watching the only man that actually loved her die wasn't the worse part. Watching him die alone was the worse, watching her dad die with ALS was sickening. He had no one to care from him, not even his wife. She was to busy with her only _pretty _daughter. Clare and her dad never got attention, that's why Clare is all alone leaving the hospital. That is why Randall is all alone on that hospital bed_._

Her mom will pay.

Darcy will pay.

_They all will pay._

Clare opened her front door, music blasting her ears. She entered her living room, ten guys surrounding her sister. Clare's eyes puffy and red, let another tear slip through. She marched her way over to her wasted sister.

Darcy giggle hysterically on the couch, as the four on the couch watched. The other six talked among each other, some paying Darcy attention. Clare tapped Darcy with the force of a punch. Darcy quickly turned, her eyes narrowed with fury, immediately noticing her sister.

"What?.." Darcy spilled out, taking another gulp of the heavy alcohol.

Clare's eyes poured more tears out unexpectedly, her lips quivering. She couldn't even speak. Hatred, violence, blood, only filled her mind. She couldn't take how selfish Darcy was. She didn't even remember today was supposed to be her dad's BIG surgery.

She had enough of this. She swung her hand back, forcefully colliding it with Darcy's cheek.

"Eh!" Darcy shrieked falling down on the couch, quickly covering her now burning red cheek. The boys all around let out surprised gasps, one helped Darcy up.

"You…selfish, conceited." Clare took a deep breath her nostrils flaring, she stepped back more tears matting her flushed cheek. "How could you not remember dad? T-t-oday was his surgery! While I was there you stayed here, passing yourself around! And where is that stupid lady I'm supposed to call mom?" Clare shouted, spit accidentally falling from her mouth.

Darcy wobbled over to Clare, the boys separating watching the scene that was about to unfold. Darcy swung her fist back, colliding it with air. Her vision blurry, she just swung everywhere. Clare grabbed hold of her arms, pushing her against the back of couch. Clare threw her fist back, continuously slamming it into Darcy's jaw.

"Ahh!" Darcy screamed, her mouth filled with blood. Clare didn't stop though. No matter how much people tried to pull her away. She came back, even angrier.

Darcy yelled for "their" mom, some boys heading upstairs to get her.

By the time Helen came downstairs in her blue robe, Darcy's face was black and blue, covered in blood, some teeth missing.

"Oh my gosh! Darcy!" Helen ran to her, grasping hold of her beaten unconscious daughter. Darcy squirmed a bit, still unconscious. The crowd of boys have long gone left, except for one. Spinner tightened his jaw, his eyes watering. "Where is that wicked sinner of a daughter? Has she learned nothing from that church we go to?" Helen let a few tears fall down.

"I d-don't know Mrs. Edwards, but I'm sure she didn't go far." Spinner responded, gulping heavily.

"She better have not! She is in deep trouble!" Helen replied with anger.

_She did it._

Clare finally got the weapon she needed to take down everyone_._

Clare laughed evilly, throwing her head back against the black bench. She never stopped laughing. Not until the sun went down. _Not until it was pitch dark. No light._

* * *

**This is one of my first stories so please update! I would love some reviews. My first story was a Eli&Fiona The Cycle End and I only had one review.. they begged me to update and I'm glad I have one reviewer but I would love many! SO... once again please review! Xoxoxo loves! **

**SPOILER: In the second chapter Clare will be in a WHOLE new setting. Review to find out where. 8 reviews= a new chapter. **


End file.
